etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Fey Units
Back to Fey ---- Fey Units Racial Tag The Fey are one of the very few races that gain very little from their race classification, Their lone trait is a simple weather bonus: *+2 combat during fine weather. ----------Tier 1---------- ''Oakman- Fey Builder'' An Oakman is the builder unit of the Fey. Similarly to Treants, they are resistant to piercing damage but vulnerable to fire. At first, they can only really be used as either builders or fodder due to their miserable combat stat, but once upgraded, it can act as semi-tough Fey Infantry. ''Sylph - Floating Fey Infantry'' Sylphs are debatably the weakest units in the game (every single stat aside from Speed is incredibly low). They also have the lowest production cost in the game alongside the Thrall and Bat - just 10 Crystal. They are produced incredibly fast, and are meant to be used as 'fast defense' units, essentially swarming any attacking enemies and soaking up some attacks in the process. ----------Tier 2---------- ''Faerie Dragon - Flying Fey Missile Unit'' Faerie Dragons provide the Fey with a powerful damage type and more versatility in their air units. Despite respectable armor and resistance, it cannot be used without great support, since they are weak and vulnerable to all physical damage. Their cost is great compared to what you get from it. The only way these are usable without losing immense amounts of resources on dead Faerie Dragons is to upgrade them. Once they have been though, they can bash away at enemy bases in hordes. ''Spriggan - Fey Infantry'' The Spriggan is the Fey's primary infantry unit. It is far tougher, stronger and more suitable for combat than the Sylph. Still, it is a very fragile unit, and has a large production cost for a tier 1 unit, let alone something so weak. Its power resides in its ability to act as somewhat reliable scouts due to 15 view, good speed and its fast attack speed. ''Leprechaun - Fey Missile Unit'' Leprechauns are somewhat weak and speedy missile units. Their physical resilience is extremely poor (having a fairly low amount of hits as well as no armor), as is their damage. The only redeeming factor of the Leprechaun is to amass them in hordes to generate tons of gold and deal reliable magic damage to enemies. ''Lightning Hawk - Flying Missile Unit'' Lightning Hawks are better than the majority of basic fliers when it comes to offensive power, but also one of the more costly. However, that doesn't make their damage output great by any means, they're still only below average at best when compared to the rest of the game. They also can only attack grounded units which leaves them vulnerable to all other basic fliers. ----------Tier 3---------- ''Pixie - Fast Fey Missile Unit'' Pixies are fast, weak Fey missile units. The cold damage type is a very useful tool when creating a horde of these, because just one critical hit will mean the enemy is now frozen. Depending upon the size of the horde, they can very effectively freeze and then proceed to slay large and dangerous enemies. However, it must be noted the Faerie Fire research can be used to empower the Pixie's attack and change it to the fire damage type, allowing them to speedily plow down enemy bases. ----------Tier 4---------- ''Sprite - Flying Fey Missile Unit'' Sprites are fragile flying units which are used to best effect against enemy armies. Like Faerie Dragons, Sprites also need enemy attacks drawn away from them so they are not annihilated before they even reach the enemy. The utterly awful combat can be improved to help meet the high costs of being produced. ''Unicorn - Fey Cavalry / Healer'' The Unicorn specializes in keeping its allies healthy via its Group Healing and Cure spells while debilitating the enemy with Awe. But with so many of the Fey units possessing such low hit points, the Unicorn is hard pressed to make the most out of its spells. However, there are still some units, besides the Hero, who can make full use of those spells - Pegasi, Banshees, Dragons and even other Unicorns. If you're running versions of the game pre 1.03.1, then The Forest Master can also take delight in being healed, although it is immune to all illnesses and have no need for Cure. Offensively, the Unicorn possess surprisingly decent stats and can even have its damage amount upgraded to 35. This means they're not exactly sitting Ducks if the enemy tries to put a swift end to their supporting traits and can fight off the average infantry. But of course, the Fey can power-up their Unicorns further with the Lore researches, turning them into some nasty anti-infantry, team-supporting units. ''Pegasus - Advanced Flier'' The Pegasus takes the stats of the Griffon but trades power for speed. It also has a better attack type - crushing - which can completely turn the tide of a fight with an untimely critical hit, usually resulting in the enemy retreating. Because of this, the Pegasus's newly found speed is put to good measure by chasing down those fleeing units and getting the final strike needed to fell the enemy. Pegasi may have slightly lower offensive stats than Griffons, but they're sure to cause more of a headache for your enemy! ----------Tier 5---------- ''Banshee - Floating Fey General'' The Banshee is the Fey's general unit. Unlike the other Fey creatures, the Banshee is more formidable due to the large amount of abilities it posesses. It can be used among the frontline, but it can be easily dispatched due to its physical weakness. However, it will also be able to deal reliable magic damage in an anti-swarm fashion and cause large bouts of fear in the enemy ranks, making it a valuable supporter to the Fey's army. ''Swamp Dragon - Elite Flier'' The Swamp Dragon is arguably the most feared Dragon in the eyes of Heroes, as the Swamp Dragon's ability to erode and lower armor cannot be undone! Even Dragonslayer class Heroes have to think carefully before fighting one, for even victory will have its cost. The standard Dragon was always a decent unit and the Swamp Dragon builds on from that. As you expect, it's just as useful as the Fire Dragon for its role, but with the addition of permanently weakening enemy infantry foolish enough to challenging it. Its breath attack can occasionally cause burning, too! In WBC3, the armor system was completely changed which, not only split armor into 2 categories, but made armor in general less effective than it once were. There's no doubt that the Swamp Dragon would have been considered broken if it existed in the past games. ''Celestial Dragon - Elite Flier'' "Never judge a book by its cover", for If you were to judge a Celestial Dragon purely on its stats, you would discard them without a second thought. With the second highest cost of all Dragons and the nearly lowest stats around (it only has 15HP more than a Frost Dragon, but all other stats match), the Celestial Dragon makes its mark with its abilities. A significant fraction of the units in the game are considered evil, resulting in the Celestial Dragon often dealing double damage to the enemy, effectively giving it a base 80 attack. Further more, this attack is magic based, which only a handful of units in the entire game have any form of resistance to. This means even against non-evil targets it will be likely doing more damage than the other Dragons would be. It doesn't end there, either, for the true icing on the cake is that any unit slain by the Dragon turns into crystals that the owning player of the Dragon gains as resources. This means after slaying a few units, including harmless animals, you gain back the crystal resource you initially spent on the Dragon, plus more. And that's not to mention that Celestial Dragons are found within crystal-hungry races. Failing to take down an enemy Celestial Dragon carefully will end up boosting its player's economy and potentially spell doom for you! ''The Forestmaster - Fey Titan'' The Forestmaster is the Fey titan. It is a very powerful archer unit, which can invaluably help the Fey to slay larger enemies. However, the downsides when compared to all other titans in the game are many. Firstly, it deals piercing damage, which means that it is nigh-useless against buildings. Secondly, it deals lower damage (80 compared to 90 of other ranged titans). Thirdly, although it is not vulnerable to any damage types, it is resistant to the rarest damage type in the game, which really doesn't help The Forestmaster's comparison to other titans at all. Overall, it is a powerful giant-slayer archer unit and should not be underestimated despite its flaws. Category:Fey